I've got a sister
by maddancer73
Summary: Hyde get's a sister that he doesnt know about who is not angie in the middle of the 5th season
1. Chapter 1

Summary: this story takes place during the middle of 5 season of the show and Hyde gets a sister he doesn't know about

I've got asister

The Forman's Kitchen

"Hey Kitty" Red said.

"Hey Red" Kitty said like she knew something he didn't.

"What's up with you" Red asked.

"I found out something" Kitty said.

"What is it" Red asked.

"You know how Bud and Edna left Steven well they had two children. One was a girl and she was 3 years older than Steven and Bud took her. So Edna took Steven but of course they both left there children but I found her sister and I made a meeting for her to meet Steven." Kitty said.

"Did you ask Steven" Red asked while reading his newspaper.

"No, but I going to tell him" Kitty said then all of a sudden the door opens and it was Eric and Laurie.

"Oh were you guys listening" Red said.

"No" they both said.

"Well you better not tell Steven yet okay I'll tell him" Kitty said.

"That sucks" Laurie says.

Next Day in the basement was Eric and Hyde watching TV.

"So I hate having a sister" Eric said, "Hyde would you hate having a sister"

"If she was like Laurie hell ya" Hyde said not taking his eyes of the TV screen.

"What if she was like Kelso's sister" Eric said.

"Not really if it was Kelso's sister" Hyde said.

"Oh" Eric said.

"What's that mean" Hyde asked.

"What does what mean" Eric asked.

"The "oh" thing" Hyde said.

"Nothing" Eric said.

"Whatever" Hyde said

Than Donna and Jackie come thru the door. Jackie sits on Hyde's lap and Donna sits next to Eric on the couch.

"So Donna would you like to go out" Eric asks.

"Sure" Donna says

Then Donna and Eric leave.

"So Steven how was your day" Jackie asked.

"Fine" Steven says.

"Well since everybody gone you want to make out now." Jackie asks Hyde. Then in a second his lips meet hers but someone comes down so they move apart.

"Hey you two love birds" Kitty says while laughing.

"Steven there something important I need to tell you about you family well Bud and Edna had 2 children together. Well one of them is a girl and she is 3 years older than you. I met her and I made a meeting for you to meet her. Isn't that great" Kitty says.

"I don't want to meet her Mrs. Forman" Hyde says and turns his head bad to the TV and turns it on.

"You don't want to meet her" Kitty says and begins to cry.

"Okay, okay I will meet her Mrs. Forman" Hyde says.

"Well you meet her tomorrow at 2:00 here" Kitty says and goes up stairs.

"So Steven how do you feel about having a sister" Jackie says.

"I don't know I just hope she isn't like Laurie" Hyde says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So today is the day I meet my sister. Wonder what she is going to be like. 50 she is probably going to be like me. Hope everyone likes her. I still have a couple of hours still I meet her. We will see but for now breakfast.

The Kitchen

Red, Kitty, Laurie, Eric and Hyde are all there.

"So Steven excited about meeting your sister" Mrs. Forman asked.

"Whatever" Hyde said

"Is Hyde's sister going to live with us?" whinny Eric asked.

"No of course not she's over eighteen" Eric signed and then Mrs. Forman continued "Unless she wants to live with us" Mrs. Forman said.

"Oh no, I don't want another kid in this house I already have enough in the house" Red said.

"Well we will see" Kitty says then Jackie comes thru the door.

"Steven I can't wait to meet you sister, what if she is actually girly girlish" Jackie said while jumping up and down.

"Well if she is like Hyde, she'll probably be an ugly loser" Laurie says.

"Oh stop being mean Laurie" Kitty said and then Eric, Jackie, and Hyde all go to the basement.

The Basement

The whole gang is there. Donna, Eric and Kelso are all sitting on the couch. Hyde sits on his chair and with Jackie on his lap while Fez stands up.

"Hey today's the day" Donna says.

"Yep" Hyde says.

"Oh Hyde I forgot to tell you something I'm going to do it with your sister just to tell you" Kelso says.

"Why would she do it with you?" Hyde continues, "and what if she is ugly or fat" Hyde says.

"So you think your sister is going to be fat, you bastard thinking that of your sister that way now good day" Fez said.

"But Fez I didn't" Hyde said.

"I said good day" Fez said and started eating a chocolate bar.

"What time do you meet her here?" Donna asked.

"About 3 o'clock" Hyde said while watching TV.

"Can Eric and I come" Donna asks.

"Whatever" Hyde says not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Can me and Fez come" Kelso asks.

"Whatever" Hyde says again

"We will meet in the basement right" Donna asks

"Yes" Hyde says

"Then we will see you later" Eric says and leaves with Donna.

"Well I'm going to The Hub come on Fez" Kelso says and they leave.

"Well since there gone" Jackie begins.

"We can make out now" Hyde finishes.

"Wow you so smart Steven" Jackie says.

"I know aren't I" Steven says and kisses her and they both land on the couch.

In the basement at 3:30

Hyde is in his chair with Jackie on this lap with Fez in the lawn chair. Kelso, Eric, Donna on the couch.

"Where is she?" Hyde asks then Mrs. Forman comes down.

"Well she didn't show up but her boyfriend thought she wouldn't so he is here if you want to find out about her" Mrs. Forman

"Sure" Hyde says.

"Come down" Kitty yells up stairs.

"Hey everybody my name is Adam" Adam says "So which one of you is her brother" He asks.

"I am" Hyde says.

"So what do you want to know" Adam asks.

"Her name" Hyde says.

"Her name is Stephanie" Adam says.

"What does she look like" Kelso asks.

"She has color hair like Hyde, hazel eyes, same height almost as you Hyde" Adam says.

"Why didn't she come" Hyde asks ignoring all the stuff he just said.

"She is just not really into family so she wasn't sure if you were going to be a crappy part of there family" Adam says "but since you seem nice I'll tell her to come one day over here."

"Thanks Hyde says.

"So is she girly girl" Jackie asks breaking the tension in the room.

"She can be when she wants but she only is when you're going out to a party or a dance and stuff like that" Adam says.

"Well Steven you has work today" Jackie says "so maybe next time Stephanie and you should come" Jackie finishes.

"Sure, nice meeting everybody" Adam says.

"Bye" Everybody says to Adam.

* * *

So please review tell me what I need to work on and what I should keep up

Just please review

Thanks for reading my story


End file.
